Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly to semiconductor devices having an integrated magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ).
Description of the Related Technology
There is a growing interest in magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM) devices for various applications, as possible replacements for volatile memories, such as static random-access memories (SRAMs) and dynamic random-access memories (DRAMs), including, e.g., embedded DRAMs and embedded SRAMs. In addition, some MRAM devices, e.g., magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) devices, can serve as a non-volatile memory device or a storage device for non-volatile storage of data. The MTJ devices can be integrated in a dielectric layer in the back-end-of-line (BEOL) part of the process flow, where they are interconnected by metal layers to form the desired electrical circuits. The BEOL processing involves forming metallization layers that are vertically separated by dielectric layers, where each metallization layer has formed therein interconnecting wires or lines that are isolated by a dielectric material. Further, via connections are formed to connect the metal layers to each other.
As the demand for smaller and faster semiconductor devices with higher memory density increases, there is a corresponding increase in a need for improved semiconductor devices having more advanced electrical routing.